


A Day in the Park

by ActingItUp



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, its implied lol, sprace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 01:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11369802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActingItUp/pseuds/ActingItUp
Summary: David and Sarah are enjoying a nice day in the park when they are interrupted by a frisbee game.





	A Day in the Park

“God, it’s a beautiful day.”

  
David sat with his sister in the middle of Central Park, enjoying the summer day. It wasn’t often the older Jacobs siblings got to spend time together by themselves.

  
“Yeah. I’m glad the rain finally let up,” David replied, looking up at the sky. There wasn’t a cloud in sight and there was a cool breeze blowing through the trees. Even with the park full of people, it was calming.

  
“So how was your first year of college?” Sarah asked with a grin, reaching into her tote bag that they’d packed their lunch in to set up their meal.

  
“It was… exactly like high school. Except worse.” David pushed his sunglasses back up his nose and grimaced as he thought about the environment he’d been living in. He’d somehow convinced himself that it would be worth it to go to school upstate so he’d be able to move out. In reality, he’d thrown himself into a place filled with people who seemed to have been raised with little to no morals or manners. That’s what he got for going to a cheaper school…

  
“That bad, huh?” Sarah sighed sympathetically. She had given them each a plate and was scooping potato salad onto them. The tray of finger sandwiches that Sarah had prepared was laid out as well. David smiled at his sister. If there was one thing he’d missed when he’d been away at school, it was Sarah’s meals.

  
“Yeah…” David picked up a sandwich, but couldn’t bring himself to take a bite yet. He knew this conversation was coming, and he hadn’t even told his parents yet. “I, uh, actually applied to NYU.”

  
Sarah almost choked. “You _what!?_ ”

  
“I know it’s expensive, but I have the grades and some scholarships and I know everyone says I shouldn’t take out loans, but I’ll work, I can get a job somewhere and since it’ll be close, I can just live at home and save money on housing–”

  
“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down, David,” Sarah cut him off, reaching out to take his hand. “Have you even told mom and dad about this?”

  
David shook his head. He didn’t know how to bring it up to his parents. “I’ve already done all the paperwork. I’m set to transfer already, so it’s not like there’s anything they can do.”

  
“David, are you serious? You can’t just–”

  
“ _Watch out!_ ”

  
Before either sibling could react, a frisbee crashed into the bowl of potato salad, flipping it over onto the grass. They turned to see a shirtless man running towards them.

  
David stood, grabbing the frisbee. “You might wanna try being a little more considerate of other people in the park.” He held the fribee out as the man came to a stop in front of him.

  
“Well, my friend over there should learn how to throw better, and this wouldn’t have happened.” The man looked over his shoulder where his friend stood waving at them. “Either way, I’m sorry I, uh, messed up your date.”

  
David’s face flushed red and Sarah laughed.

  
“Oh no. This is my sister,” David corrected. He moved his sunglasses to the top of his head to get a better look at the man.

  
He was… a lot more attractive than David had anticipated. He held himself confidently, clearly showing off his body. Though the cockiness was definitely not something David was attracted to, the guy’s  _muscles_  were a completely different story…

  
“Oh. Good looking guy like you out with a cute girl,” the man winked at Sarah. “Can’t blame a guy for assuming.”

_  
Did he just flirt with us both at the same time?_

  
“Uh, okay… W-well, here’s your frisbee back.”

  
The man didn’t take it, but just stood with his hands in his shorts pockets.

  
“What’s your name?”

  
“Uh… David.”

  
“Well ‘uh David’, do you wanna join us?”

  
“What?”

  
“Playing frisbee. There’s a bunch of us that are meeting up to hang out and everything.” He turned to Sarah. “You’re welcome to join us, too. I’m sure someone will have some shorts or something you could borrow,” he offered, noting the dress Sarah was wearing.

  
Sarah looked at her brother, unsure of whether to say yes or no. She definitely didn’t make enough food to share…

  
“I don’t even know you,” David mumbled.

  
“Jack Kelly.” Jack stuck out his hand for David to shake. David hesitantly took it. He tried not to stare as Jack’s bicep flexed as they shook hands. “So, Davey, are you coming or not?” The smile Jack gave him made his knees weak.

  
“I, uh,” he turned to Sarah. She shrugged and smiled. “I guess?”

  
Jack beamed. “Great! The more the merrier. And I’ll definitely pay you back for the food.” He squatted down to help Sarah clean up the mess the frisbee made.

  
“Hey, Jack, are you coming back or what?” A younger kid came up to them, looking a little sunburned. “Race keeps complaining.”

  
“Yeah, Crutchie, I’ll be right there. Tell Race to get a grip.”

 _  
Crutchie?_  David looked at the new boy again, this time noting the crutch he was using. He was sure Jack didn’t mean it as degrading, but it still felt… weird. And who was  _Race_?

  
“Fine, but he’s threatening to send Spot over here to drag you back.”

_  
Spot? Who named these people!?_

  
“Race knows Spot won’t do shit– pardon my French,” Jack smiled at Sarah. She just laughed and shook her head as she packed up the food. “This is Crutchie, by the way.”

  
Crutchie smiled and waved at them. “My real name is Charlie, but I just go by Crutchie.” David smiled at him. So it was a self chosen nickname after all.

  
“I’m David and this is my sister Sarah.”

  
“Nice to meet ya! Are you coming to play frisbee with us?”

  
“Uh, that seems to be the plan.”

  
“Great! It’s always more fun with more people.” Crutchie was still smiling as Jack stood up, carrying Sarah’s tote bag.

  
“It’ll be fun, Davey. They’re all nice guys.” Jack slung his arm around David’s shoulders, making him blush. “Just… watch out for Race. He likes to flirt.”

  
“Does that mean I should watch out for you then?” The words came out before he could stop them. David hated himself.

  
Jack just laughed. “Sorry, you’re cute and I just can’t help myself.” He led the group over to his friends, David’s face completely red.

  
–

  
“So,” Sarah started, plopping down on the couch next to David. He begrudgingly closed the book he was reading and stared at his sister.

  
“What?”

“Nothing. Just wondering when you’re gonna give us the good news.”

  
David sighed. “What good news?”

  
“That you and Jack are engaged.” Sarah couldn’t hold back her giggling anymore.

  
“Oh, shut up.” David opened his book again, determined to ignore Sarah.

  
“Did you get his number?”

  
As if on cue, David’s phone lit up on the coffee table in front of them, Jack’s name on the screen.

  
“That’s definitely a yes.”

  
“ _Shut up._ ”

  
“Just let me know when it’s official,” Sarah said in a sing song voice, getting up to the leave the room. David took the opportunity to check the text from Jack.

_  
Today was real fun! Hope to do it again some time._

  
It was oddly formal coming from Jack. Maybe he was trying to make a good impression. He typed out his reply and hit send.

_**  
Yeah! Thanks for inviting us.** _

  
A few seconds later came the reply.

_  
So dinner? Tomorrow night at Jacobis?_

  
David couldn’t help but smile down at his phone.

  
“What, did he propose?” Sarah had poked her head around the corner from the hallway.

  
“Will you shut up!” But the smile never left David’s face. He quickly replied to Jack.

_**  
As long as I don’t have to watch Spot and Race making out again.** _

_  
Trust me, I’d rather enjoy my food than have to throw it up._

**_  
Then I’ll be there._ **

_  
Can’t wait Davey :)_


End file.
